


Playing Games

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-04
Updated: 1997-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom thinks they're just playing poker. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Tom waved to the Commander as he was leaving the mess-hall.

"Hey, Chakotay--see you at the poker game tonight?"

"Uh, what time again?"

"2100 hours--don't be late, and bring your replicator credits!"

"Right, Paris. Yeah, I'll be there."

Tom Paris, pilot of the starship Voyager, and veteran gambler, ushered Harry Kim out of the messhall and down the corridor to the turbolift.

"Tom, what was that all about? You know Chakotay always joins in."

"I just wanted to make sure, is all. I'm planning on cleaning him out tonight."

"And how're you going to do that?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Some secrets just can't be told! Come on, you can help me set up."

* * *

Commander Chakotay left the messhall right after Paris and Kim, intent on finding his quarters and staying there. He had no desire to meet with those two and B'Elanna to play poker tonight. He just wanted to slink into a corner, and never come out. It'd started out innocently enough. A casual invitation to the Captain to join him in his quarters for dinner, then go over the rest of the crew evals afterward.

Apparently though, she'd seen something more than what he was offering at the time--or thought she did, which was the same thing--Gods, did he appear that desperate? He'd tried to explain that he hadn't meant anything more than a dinner break in between some work, but she wasn't listening to him tonight. He knew that she was still upset over the events that had taken place with the Kazon--they'd lost several crew members as a result of that. Well, she deserved a little down time to herself. He'd just have to think of something. And that something was shaping up to be alone in his quarters, staring at the walls. He shook his head as he turned a corner. Maybe he was that desperate. An idea blossomed in his head, and he backtracked the last couple of turns. He'd just go visit Dalby, and see what he could come up with...

* * *

"I tell you Tom, he's not coming tonight." Harry shook his head as Tom asked the computer for the umpteenth time that evening for the Commander's whereabouts. It was always the same: He was in his quarters. He snuck a look at B'Elanna, who was dealing the cards. She grinned at him.

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Tom pressed his comm badge. "Paris to Chakotay."

There was a long pause, then the Commander's voice, rough with interrupted sleep, came over the commlink. "Yeah, Paris?"

"Didn't we have a date tonight, Commander?"

"I don't think so, Paris. You're not my type."

"Poker, Chakotay. We're supposed to be playing poker."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot."

"So, are you coming now?"

"Why not? Be there in a minute. Chakotay out."

Tom turned back to Harry, a smirk on his face. "See?" Then he reached behind him, and grabbed something from behind the pillow on the couch. Harry's eyes widened, and B'Elanna choked on her drink.

"Tom! You can't give that to him!"

"Why not? It's just Saurian Brandy." Tom gave her an innocent look.

"He can't handle hard liquor. Don't, Tom."

"Where'd you even get that, Tom?"

"I told you before, Harry. I don't tell my sources."

"You said secrets."

"Same thing. You guys want a drink?"

B'Elanna still looked disapproving. "Are you going to give Chakotay any?"

Tom sighed, a long-suffering sound. "How about if I offer, and if he refuses I won't push it."

"Okay."

The door chime sounded then, and Tom called out, "Enter."

All three of the younger officers' mouths dropped open when Chakotay walked in. He was dressed in civvies, with his shirt open nearly to the waist, and tucked in haphazardly. His pants looked wrinkled, as if he'd been sleeping in them. And he was carrying a bottle of...something. As soon as Tom got a whiff of him he knew what it was...and wondered why. It was true the Commander didn't drink much--occasionally a glass of beer, but very seldom did he drink hard stuff; much less the bootleg that some of the Maquis on the ship made.

"Okay...Let's play poker." While it was obvious that Chakotay wasn't drunk he was far from sober, and Tom began to feel bad about the plan he'd concocted earlier to win the Commander's replicator credits. He tucked away the brandy, and turned to B'Elanna, gesturing that she should deal him in.

"You heard the man, let's play." But he snuck a side-long glance at the Commander, wondering if he was able.

Chakotay looked around the table, wondering why it was he'd decided earlier not to come. This would be fun. He could win big tonight... He saw Tom watching him covertly, and reciprocated. Strange though, that as he eyed the pilot's well-formed torso and shoulders the room should suddenly get warmer...

Tom flushed and averted his gaze when he noticed Chakotay was also watching him. He stared at his cards, not really aware of what was in his hand.

Harry won that round.

And the next.

And B'Elanna won the one after that.

It was obvious that Tom couldn't concentrate, and that Chakotay was getting drunker by the minute. B'Elanna nudged Harry, and they pushed back from the table; Harry announcing that he was tired, and B'Elanna that she had to check on something in Engineering.

Tom stood up to walk them to the door. Harry paused just outside and asked, "What about Chakotay?"

"I'll make sure he gets home. He's gonna need to sober up some, first. Can't have the First Officer wandering the halls stinking drunk."

B'Elanna frowned. "I wonder who he got that stuff from. I didn't know anyone was making it right now. Do you want me to stay too, Tom?"

"Nah. I can handle it. He'll probably pass out before too long. He really *isn't* used to that stuff." He waved Harry and B'Elanna along. "You go on. It'll be okay." They made one more token protest, then moved down the hall. Tom turned back into his quarters, to find Chakotay was sprawled on his sofa, with his bare feet propped on the table.

"Got any more to drink, Tom?" Chakotay wasn't exactly slurring his words, but it was close.

"No. You don't need any more anyway."

"You don't think so? How come?"

"Look at you!" Tom heaved himself down on the other end of the sofa. "You're pissed, man. I've never seen you so drunk before."

"I've never *been* so drunk before." Chakotay regarded Tom glumly through bloodshot eyes.

"So what's the problem?" *Like there's a chance in hell you're going to tell me, but I'll ask anyway...*

"I'm lonely. Bored. Tired of all--this." He gestured around him.

Tom sat back on his seat. Wellll....if this wasn't interesting, nothing ever would be again. "Why are you lonely?"

He asked, carefully. Didn't want Chakotay to close up now. "I'm--I don't fit anywhere. 'M too high in the command structure to have friends, and *forget* dating..." His voice trailed off.

"That's ridiculous, Chakotay. You could have anyone on the ship! Haven't you ever seen the way every ensign in Micro-Biology looks at you? That tattoo is the fantasy of half the ship!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is it your fantasy? Could I have you, if I wanted?"

Tom flushed a deep red. "Do you want me?"

Chakotay regarded him silently for a minute. "Yeah. I do."

"Then yes, you could have me."

"Now?"

"Do you think you're in any condition?"

Chakotay shook his head, and laughed shakily. "I don't know. Want to find out?"

Tom smiled. "I've wanted to for a while." He slid across the couch to sit next to Chakotay. "Okay, Hotshot. Let's see what you can do." He grasped Chakotay's head and pulled it down to his. Their lips touched, and Chakotay opened his mouth under Tom's. He groaned low in his throat when he felt Tom's tongue slide into his mouth to tangle with his own. Chakotay twined his fingers in Tom's hair and pulled him closer, trying to devour his mouth.

They kissed like that; wet, open-mouthed kisses, tongues sliding in and out, for endless minutes. Tom pulled back with a groan, panting for air. "Jesus, Chakotay. Where've you been hiding *that*?" He slid a leg up over Chakotay's lap, and straddled the older man. He could feel Chakotay's cock pulsing against him, and ground his erection into the other man's belly. Chakotay gave him exactly five seconds to tease him like that, then pulled him close for another kiss. This time he took the lead, sucking Tom's tongue into his mouth, mating with it. He brought his hands up to Tom's chest, and began unfastening his uniform. Tom had already pushed Chakotay's shirt off his shoulders, and was rubbing his shoulders and upper arms. They pulled apart, and Chakotay began licking Tom's neck, long sweeping strokes with his tongue. Tom shuddered, and moved his hands lower to tease at Chakotay's nipples. Chakotay groaned.

Tom smiled. "Like that, do you?" He bent his head and tongued one nipple into a tiny, hard point.

"What do you think?" Chakotay answered, hoarsely. "Gods, Tom. I'm so hot for you..."

"What do you want, Chakotay? Just tell me."

"I want you...inside me. Aaahhh..."

Tom tongued the other nipple into a hard point as well, and slid off of Chakotay's lap. He stood in front of his commanding officer, and looked at him. Chakotay reached out to caress him through the jumpsuit, and Tom felt his cock throb in response. Chakotay took Tom's jumpsuit, and pushed it and his boxers down over his hips, the leaned forward to take Tom into his mouth.

Tom groaned as he felt Chakotay's hot mouth slide down the length of his erection, then return upward to swirl his tongue around the head. Chakotay reached down and cupped Tom's testicles in his hand, rolling them gently. Tom moved backward slightly, and Chakotay slid off the couch onto his knees. Looking at his commander, head bent sucking on his cock was almost enough to make Tom come right then. But he wanted to be inside Chakotay, too.

"Enough," He said hoarsely, pulling back slightly. "I want to fuck you, Chakotay."

"Oh, yes..." Chakotay groaned as Tom leaned down and pulled at his nipples again. He straighten up when the younger man walked over to the replicator, and requested a tube of lubricant.

Chakotay smiled as he watched Tom striding across the room, an unconscious swagger in his steps, muscles rippling under porcelain skin...

"Hands and knees, Hotshot. I want you, now." Tom began spreading the lube on his erection, but Chakotay stopped him.

"Let me do that--please." He took the tube from Tom, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Tom felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Chakotay slowly stroke the lube up and down his shaft. He caressed the dark head kneeling next to him.

"Jesus, Chakotay...you're getting me so hot for you...I want to fuck you, so bad."

"I want you to, Tom. I want you to fuck me." Chakotay's eyes were dilated, and slightly glazed, and Tom realized with a start that just saying "fuck" was getting Chakotay excited. He pushed him onto all fours, then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you, Chakotay. I'm going to fuck you until you scream for more."

"Yes..." Chakotay drew in a ragged breath, and pushed his ass back toward Tom. "Now, please. Take me."

Tom spread some of the lube on his fingers, and slid the first one into Chakotay's anus. The sensation caused Chakotay to tense up at first, then he relaxed, and began moving slightly with the rhythm of Tom's finger. Tom watched the tension ebb from Chakotay's shoulders, and added another finger, moving them faster now. Chakotay was pushing back against him, panting. He heard him whisper hoarsely, "Now, Tom. Fuck me now." He placed his throbbing cock at the entrance to Chakotay's ass, and pushed.

He groaned at the sensation as Chakotay's inner heat and tightness closed over him. Chakotay gasped and said, "Wait a minute...wait...let me..." There was another gasp, and Chakotay said, "Now," and pushed backward. Tom thrust into him at the same time, and pulled back quickly. He began pushing in and out, wanting to go faster and harder, but afraid of hurting Chakotay.

Chakotay, feeling the restraint in the other man, shoved himself backward. They began a rough, forward and back rocking motion. Tom could feel his orgasm building up...it was like heat radiating outward from a central source. He knew Chakotay was close--he could hear the sobbing groans he made--but decided to help him along. He reached one arm around the bigger man and grasped his pulsing cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Chakotay yelled out, "Gods, *YES*," and came all over Tom's hand and floor. Chakotay's body tensed up as he came, and the clenching muscles around Tom's cock made him lose all last vestiges of control. Tom came with a shout, too.

They collapsed on the floor, Tom still inside Chakotay. Both were laboring to get their breathing under control. Tom rolled off of Chakotay, and pulled him into his arms. They sat for a couple of minutes, just relaxing, until Tom said, "Well, I guess you weren't as drunk as we thought."

"I don't know...I still haven't done you."

Tom stroked the cropped head that was laying on his chest. "I didn't know you wanted to."

"Oh yes, Lieutenant. I want you. Make no mistake about it."

"Think you'll get me?"

"I don't doubt it for a minute."

Tom rolled to his feet. "You'll have to wait for a little

while, then. I wasn't expecting overnight company tonight--I'd like to shower, and pick up my room."

Chakotay waved his hand. "Be my guest. Or I'll be yours. Go on. I'm just going to lay here for a minute."

Tom snorted. "You'll be there when I get back."

"Don't count on it, Tom."

* * *

Chakotay waited until he heard the shower running, then stood up and made his way to Tom's bathroom. He stood just outside the door, out of Tom's line of sight, and watched the pilot showering. He imagined it was his hands running up and down, lathering up that luscious body...His hand crept down to stroke at his cock, which was beginning to rise again. He stroked himself for several minutes, watching Tom, until he was ready to go again. Then he moved toward the doorway.

Tom stood in the shower, leaning his head against the wall, just letting the water stream down over him. He heard a faint noise, then felt a rush of cold air. He turned his head slightly, but felt, rather than saw, Chakotay's body pressing up against his. He smiled. "Miss me?"

"You'll never know. Hold still." Tom felt some fumbling behind him, then felt Chakotay pressing into him. He gasped as Chakotay's cock gained an entrance into him. Chakotay's hands came up around his chest and began pulling gently at his nipples; all the while his hard cock was slowly pushing into Tom's ass.

Tom felt himself beginning to get hard again--the slow, steady motion Chakotay was using was going to drive him insane with wanting. He pushed back against the other man, until he felt Chakotay's balls pressing against his body. He gasped at the sensation of being filled so full. Chakotay slowly slid his hands up Tom's body, caressing his chest and arms thoroughly, until he reached Tom's hands, still flat against the shower wall. They entwined their fingers, and Chakotay began moving inside Tom. Tom moaned as Chakotay stretched and filled him--it was a burning sensation inside that was slowly fading to a delicious warmth...a warmth that continued to grow, and pulse, and move outward. Tom closed his eyes, and gripped Chakotay's hands even tighter, and began to counter-thrust. He matched his movements with Chakotay's until the two men were moving faster and faster.

Tom could feel the explosion building up inside him, and the faster Chakotay moved, the more it spread outward. Chakotay gave one last fierce thrust, and came inside Tom. Tom cried out, and thrust his own hips backward, then came against the wall of the shower, without ever laying a hand on himself. He sagged back against Chakotay when he was finished, and the other man hugged him to his chest. They stood thusly for a moment, hands still entwined. After they'd gotten their breath back, Tom laughed and said, "Let's get cleaned up, and get to bed. It's getting late."

Chakotay agreed, and they took turns washing each other up, which led to a mutual masturbation session. Afterward, clean at last, they curled up in each other's arms in Tom's bed.

Chakotay stretched, and groaned slightly as some of his joints popped. "I'm too old to be doing this," he complained to Tom. "Still...it beats the hell out of poker."

Tom grinned. "Yeah, this has a few perks that even poker can't touch."

"Want to play again, say, tomorrow?"

"Does this mean you want to keep me?" Tom asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Will you have me?"

"Oh, yes. Most definitely."

"Guess there's your answer." Chakotay grinned. "Goodnight,

Tom."

"'Night, Chakotay."

End.

 


End file.
